choose gray or blue?
by Rin Mizukami
Summary: Cinta itu membingungkan. Anko terjebak dengan dua hati. Yang mana harus Anko pilih? Itachi, pria yang sudah menjadi pujangga hatinya ataukah Kakashi, cinta pertama sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya? AU, OOC, OC, Abal, Pair: Kakashixanko. Slight Itachixanko


_**Ohayou minna-san!**_

_**Saya author baru disini... Ini fict Saya yang pertama, Saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran yang membangun**_

_**Melihat ratenya kalian sudah tahu kan apa aturannya? so, yang dibawah 18 tahun silahkan meninggalkan tempat ini!**_

_**Oke tak perlu basa-basi langsung saja!**_

_**CAMERA.. ROLLING AND.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Soft lemon. RnR please!**

**Pair: KakashixAnko, slight Itachixanko**

**Don't like don't read! And DON'T FLAME!**

**_o0000x0000o_**

**Choose Gray or Blue?**

Suasana di pagi itu sangat sejuk. Embun pagi masih memanja dibuaian daun hijau. Kicauan burung –burung pun mulai terdengar, tanda pagi hari sudah datang. Sinar matahari yang hangat menyambut aktivitas pagi. Orang-orang mulai melakukan rutinitas paginya seperti biasa.

Di sebuah mansion mewah di salah satu kamar, seseorang masih bergumul di balik selimutnya melanjutkan kembali rutinitasnya di alam mimpi. Tak peduli dengan jam beker yang tak berhenti berdering. Kesal, ia melempar jam beker berbentuk hati itu hingga menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak berbentuk.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang ungu tua yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar itu, dengan sigap menghindari lemparan jam yang hampir mengenai kepalanya. Melihat kepingan yang berceceran itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba sabar. Tak hanya kali ini saja ia hampir terkena lemparan, saat memasuki kamar itu. Dengan paksa ia menarik selimut yang bermotif kelopak lavender itu dan mengguncang tubuh si empunya kamar.

" Anko! bangun, sayang! Apa-apaan kau ini! Lihat kamarmu jadi berantakan!"

Si empunya kamar, Anko mitarashi hanya menggeliat pelan di atas kasurnya, Ia kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. Tak menghiraukan ocehan wanita berambut ungu itu. Rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti dirinya.

" Anko, bangun! Kau bisa terlambat! Itachi menunggumu di depan!" Oceh wanita berambut ungu itu, Suaranya mulai naik 2 oktaf karena tak sabar.

" Ya ya.. kaa-san.. aku bangun!"

Dengan malas, anko beranjak dari kasur empuknya mengambil handuk, yang menggantung di sudut lemari, dan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama bersiap, Ia memandangi dirinya di cermin. Tubuhnya telah terbalut seragam putih lengan pendek dengan bawahan rok kotak-kotak merah yang berpadu dengan warna hitam. Tak lupa Ia melilitkan dasi hitam di lehernya. Rambutnya ungunya yang panjang diikat menyamping dan menyisakan helaian poninya membuat dirinya terlihat cantik. Merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, Ia cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya, menuju ruang makan.

≈(^3^)≈(^_^)≈

Nama Anko mitarashi sudah tak asing lagi di pendengaran kita. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang menekuni profesinya sebagai model di umur yang masih belia. Struktur wajahnya yang berparas jelita, Iris matanya yang berwarna ungu kelam, Rambut ungunya yang panjang dan ikal, Tubuhnya yang proporsional dan terlihat ramping, sangat mendukung dirinya menjalani dunia modeling. Ia adalah putri semata wayang dariAsui mitarashi, pemilik perusahaan saham besar yang tengah sukses, yang dulunya dipimpin oleh ayah Anko yang sudah meninggal saat Anko masih kecil. Mitarashi corp, perusahaan saham terbesar di konoha bahkan karena saking suksesnya, perusahaan ini melampaui perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya termasuk Uchiha corp. Uchiha corp adalah perusahaan besar milik keluarga uchiha.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Uchiha, salah satu anggota keluarga yang rata-rata bertampang stoic itu adalah kekasih anko. Itachi uchiha, pemuda tampan dengan mata onyx yang tajam. Tidak sedikit wanita menggilainya, wajahnya pun tak luput dari sorotan media. Dingin dan acuh, sifat khas Itachi yang membuat dirinya digemari kalangan wanita. Apalagi ia akan menjadi penerus uchiha corp. yang membuat dirinya makin ternama. Sudah 6 bulan lamanya, Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Anko. Entah apa yang membuat Itachi sangat mencintai Anko, mungkin karena sifat Anko yang periang dan bersemangat, membuat sisi yang berbeda di mata Itachi.

Anko berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia segera duduk di meja makan menyantap roti bakar yang diolesi selai blueberry kesukaannya. Di sampingnya, tersedia susu coklat yang masih hangat. Dan di meja sudah tersajikan hidangan breakfast kesukaan Anko. Maid-maid di sana nampaknya sudah menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan.

" Anko, siang ini kaa-san akan berangkat ke Suna selama tiga hari. Kaa-san ada pertemuan penting dengan Kazekage, kamu gak apa-apa kan kaa-san tinggal?"

" Baiklah kaa-san! jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya.. Aku pergi dulu ya kaa-san.. jaa.." Anko beranjak dari meja makan, mencium pipi kaa-sannya. Ia meneguk susu coklatnya dan pergi menemui Itachi.

Pemuda berambut biru tua yag dikucir itu tengah sibuk memainkan I-podnya. Ia duduk di bangku kemudi mobil, menunggu anko yang belum keluar juga. Sudah sedari tadi mobil corolla birunya terparkir manis di depan rumah anko, tapi gadis violet itu tak kunjung muncul juga. Tiba-tiba anko masuk ke dalam mobil, membuat Itachi tersentak kaget.

" Kau lama sekali, Sudah setengah jam aku menunggumu!" Ujar Itachi dingin melebihi dinginnya es yang baru saja di keluarkan dari freezer. Ia segera menginjak pedal gas dan melesat meninggalkan mansion Anko. Anko melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, perhatiannya terpacu pada mata Itachi.

" Maaf, aku semalam pulang malam, jadwal pemotretanku sangat padat.. Aku sangat lelah, Itachi.. wajar kan kalau aku terlambat bangun.." Wajah anko terlihat memelas, Bibirnya yang berwarna soft pink itu terlihat menekuk, membentuk huruf U terbalik. Melihat wajah melas kekasihnya itu, senyum tipis terukir di wajah Itachi. Ia terkekeh kecil seraya mengacak pucuk rambut anko, membuat si empunya mengomel tak jelas.

" Tak usah memelas seperti itu, aku kan hanya bercanda.." Itachi tertawa ringan, Perhatiannya kembali fokus ke jalanan. Sementara anko masih saja mengomel, tak terima rambutnya yang sudah rapi diacak-acak begitu saja oleh Itachi. Ia harus susah payah untuk memperbaikinya.

" Itachi baka! baka! baka! ba~ chup~!" Anko tersentak, di saat sibuk menyetir, Itachi masih saja sempat-sempatnya mengecup bibir Anko. runtutan omelan tak keluar lagi dari bibir Anko. Gadis bermata ungu kelam itu terdiam, antara malu dan kesal. Wajahnya bersemu merah, bukan karena efek blush-on yang ia pakai. Wajahnya merah alami karena efek kecupan Itachi.

" Kalau kau tak diam aku akan menciummu lagi!" Bagi kalian mungkin itu terdengar seperti ancaman, tapi bagi Anko itu terdengar seperti penawaran. Mobil Itachi perlahan mulai memasuki perkarangan KHS, Konoha High School. Nama sekolah ini seolah menjadi idaman bagi para murid brilian. Konoha High School memang sekolah standar internasional terbagus yang ada sekarang. Fasilitas yang sangat lengkap, guru pengajar yang sangat profesional, murid-murid yang brilian dan mudah diatur. Sekolah yang hanya ditempati oleh anak-anak dari kalangan atas.

Mobil corolla biru yang terpakir manis di parkiran, menyita perhatian banyak orang, koreksi bukan banyak tetapi semua siswi yang berada di sekitar tempat itu. Mereka entah mengapa jadi bertingkah aneh dengan menyisir kembali rambutnya yang sebetulnya sudah rapi jalih distyle berbagai gaya dengan hairspray, memakai lipstik kembali di bibir yang masih merah menyala, menyemprotkan parfume secara berlebihan hingga justru membuat mual dan pusing. Melihat Itachi turun dari mobil, siswi-siswi sekitar parkiran mendadak heboh. Berteriak-teriak histeris meneriakkan nama Itachi.

" kyaa.. Itachi-senpai..."

" Itachi... Itachi.. kyaa.."

" Itachi, I love yuuu..."

Teriakan-teriakan cempreng itu entah kenapa membuat telinga Anko panas. Setiap pagi, Anko berusaha sabar menghadapi kelakuan fans-fans Itachi, wajar menjadi selebritis memang banyak sekali cobaannya. Sedangkan Itachi seperti biasa bersikap dingin dengan tampang stoicnya, berusaha tak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan cempreng fansnya itu. Mereka berjalan menghindari keributan itu, menuju koridor sekolah yang sepi. Mereka segera masuk ke ruang loker.

" Huhh Itachi.. setiap pagi harus seperti ini.. menyebalkan sekali.." Anko mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, memang sejak pacaran dengan Itachi, Setiap pagi saat mereka datang semuanya mendadak heboh dan ricuh. Anko yang notabenenya sebagai kekasih Itachi tentu merasa risih dan tak nyaman, dirinya selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan dan digosipkan. Sebenarnya, bukan Itachi saja yang banyak penggemarnya, Anko pun juga tak kalah banyak. Memang siapa yang tak mau mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik yang berprofesi sebagai model terkenal? Tentu semua laki-laki mau. Tapi beda lagi urusannya kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Itachi. Sang uchiha itu tak segan-segan menghajar pria yang berani mendekati kekasih tercintanya. Salah satu contohnya, Iruka yang tak lama ini masuk rumah sakit karena mengajak Anko berkencan, begitu Itachi tahu terjadi sudah perang dunia III yang membuat Iruka bonyok memar dan harus dilungsurkan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

" Kenapa, kau cemburu ya?" Bibir Itachi sedikit terangkat naik membentuk senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya seringai. Ia membuka lokernya, mengambil beberapa buku yang tebal, kemudian bersitatap dengan Anko.

" Bukan begitu.. hanya aku merasa.. sedikit kesal.." Tukasnya cepat, mendengar itu seringai Itachi makin lebar, Ia menyambar pergelangan tangan Anko, mengunci tubuh gadis itu di antara lengannya yang kokoh.

" Itu artinya kau cemburu, bodoh.." Hembusan nafas Itachi yang hangat menggelitik telinga Anko, membuat gadis itu merinding pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Itachi mulai menjilat telinga anko menghisapnya lembut membuat Anko mengerang pelan.

" Itachi.. emhh.. henti.. kan.. ughh.." Anko menggeliat pelan, tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Itachi, tetap saja Itachi tak bergeming. Mana mungkin wanita menang melawan laki-laki? Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah nafsu. Perlahan, Itachi melumat bibir anko lembut. Mencoba merasakan bibir anko yang ranum, yang belum terjamah orang lain. Lidahnya menjilat lipgloss pink yang di kenakan Anko.

" Hemm... stroberi.." Itachi kembali bermain dengan bibir Anko, Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa lama-lama ciuman Itachi berubah menjadi ganas. Dengan persetujuan sepihak, Ia memasukkan lidahnya mengeksplorasi setiap rasa di mulut anko, saling bertukar saliva. Lidahnya menyapu dinding mulut Anko membuat si empunya merinding geli, mendesah pun sulit. Tak lupa ia mengabsen satu persatu gigi anko, Bibirnya pindah menciumi rahang Anko. Tangannya meraba-raba kancing baju Anko dan melepasnya perlahan.

" mmhhh.. ughh... itachi..." gumam Anko terputus-putus setiap Itachi melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi setelah itupun Itachi tetap menyerang mulut Anko dengan lidahnya. Itachi semakin mempererat pelukannya, membuat Anko nyaris tidak bisa mengeluarkan tangannya yang diapit antara dadanya dengan dada bidang Itachi.

Entah apa yang merasuki Itachi. Laki-laki yang biasanya diam dan tidak pernah macam-macam pada kekasihnya itu semakin berani. Bibir Itachi mulai semakin turun, awalnya cuma sekedar ciuman dan sedikit menjilat, tapi akhirnya Itachi sudah berani menggigit sehingga meninggalkan tanda di leher Anko. Gadis itu segera sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya, dia mendorong tubuh Itachi dan tersenyum kecut kepada kekasihnya itu.

" Maaf.. Itachi.. tapi aku.." Anko bingung harus berkata apa, Ia cepat-cepat memperbaiki kancing bajunya. Ia bersitatap dengan Itachi yang diam terpaku.

" Tidak, aku yang salah.. maaf.." Sosok uchiha itu merasa bersalah karena bersikap kurang ajar pada kekasihnya. Mata onyxnya ragu untuk memandang Anko. Suasananya mendadak berubah menjadi canggung.

" Sudahlah Itachi.. tidak apa.. ayo kita ke kelas.." Anko kembali tersenyum sembari menggaet lengan Itachi menuju ruang kelasnya.

≈(^3^)≈(^_^)≈

Di koridor kelas XI, mereka berpisah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Anko segera menuju bangkunya dan duduk di sebelah sahabatnya, Kurenai adalah sahabat Anko sejak kecil. Profesinya juga sama seperti anko, sebagai seorang model. Ia juga dikenal kalangan media massa, Lantaran statusnya yang mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang anak dari hokage Konoha, Asuma watak Anko itu periang dan bersemangat, berlawanan sekali dengan Kurenai yang pendiam dan serius. Walaupun begitu sifat kurenai yang cerewet itu baru muncul jika sudah bergosip dengan Anko.

Seorang lagi yang juga dekat dengan Anko, yaitu gadis yang ceria dan penuh tawa yang ternyata juga anak dari kepala sekolah, Tsunade. Potongan rambutnya yang pendek dan tekstur wajahnya yang mungil membuat dirinya nampak terlihat jelita. Penampilannya selalu mengikuti mode trend masa kini, ya karena dia juga sangat terobsesi dengan girl magazine yang biasanya isinya mencakup riasan, baju-baju, dan aksesoris khusus wanita. Dan satu lagi dia benar-benar seorang shoppaholic sejati.

Kembali ke Anko..

Anko menjulurkan tangannya mengusap tanda-tanda merah yang ada di lehernya. Masih terasa basah dan hangat. Wajahnya serasa memanas mengingat kejadian tadi. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak mendorong Itachi? Hah! memikirkannya membuat Anko blushing sendiri.

" ANKOOOO!" Shizune berteriak tepat di telinga Anko, reflek membuat gadis itu memekik keras. Kurenai di sebelahnya, hanya geleng-geleng kepala tak mau ambil pusing.

" Baka! aku sedari tadi memanggilmu.. Ngelamunin Itachi terus sih!" Mendengar omelan Shizune itu, Anko mendelik menatap gadis jelita itu dengan pandangan yang mengerikan.

" Shizu.. aku tidak tuli! tak usah meneriakiku segala... menyebalkan!" Anko mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Bayangan tentang Itachi yang memenuhi benaknya seketika lenyap begitu Shizune meneriakinya. Shizune sendiri hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Anko, Tawaannya berhenti ketika melihat bercak-bercak merah yang menghiasi leher Anko. Ia reflek mengangkat kuciran rambut Anko, membuat bercak-bercak itu terlihat dengan jelas.

" Hei.. hei.. shizu.. hentikan! apa-apaan.. kau..?" Anko yang sontak kaget segera menepis tangan shizune menjauh. Shizune menatapnya aneh, seakan mengerti arti pandangan Shizune, Anko meghela nafas panjang.

" Ini hanya gigitan nyamuk.. semalam aku lupa menutup jendela." Jelas Anko berbohong. Shizune menypiptkan matanya curiga. Sekali lagi, Kurenai tak mau ambil pusing ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Gadis bermata merah terang itu malah sibuk membaca novel yang baru ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

" Anko.. anko.. kau kira aku bisa dibohongi..? Itu pasti tanda dari 'Itachi' kan..?"

Ping pong! tebakan Shizune 100% tepat mengenai sasaran. Anko membisu, bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebagai jawaban, Ia mengangguk pelan. Shizune sukses berteriak histeris dibuatnya. Anko menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir memberi isyarat agar gadis berambut pendek itu tenang.

" Jadi, benar ya..?" Kurenai yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan kali ini. Semburat merah mau tak mau berarak di wajah mulus anko, ia tersenyum malu-malu seraya mengangguk. Kurenai menatapnya tak percaya.

" Ba.. bagaimana bisa.. Itachi kan.."

" dingin sekali.. bahkan aku jarang melihatnya mengobrol..." Seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan kurenai, Shizune dengan cepat menyelanya. Apa yang dikatakan Shizune memang benar. Seorang uchiha itu mempunyai PRIDE yang sangat tinggi, tak terkecuali Itachi. Anko sendiri bingung kenapa orang sedingin Itachi bisa menyukainya, atau tepatnya bisa jatuh cinta dengannya. Sifat mereka berdua memang sangat kontras dan bertolak belakang, yang satu cerewet, periang, rada-rada tomboy, sedangkan satunya dingin, stoic, irit kata, pokoknya benar-benar pasangan yang aneh. Sampai sekarang Anko pun tak tahu apa yang membuat Itachi menyukai gadis seperti dirinya.

" Sedingin apapun orang, mereka bisa jatuh cinta juga 'kan?" Tanya Anko dengan nada yang dipaksakan, sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan sobat-sobatnya itu.

" Hhhh~ kau benar Anko.. Ku kira kau sudah putus dengannya gara-gara sifat es-nya itu!" Ucapan Shizune barusan sukses membuat Anko melucurkan deadth glare andalannya.

" Dia itu tak sedingin yang kalian kira! Jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja, Aku lebih mengenal Itachi daripada kalian semua!"

" Wah.. wah... sepertinya Nona Anko kita ini benar-benar sudah terjerat pesona pangeran es itu ya? Kau sampai membela si Uchiha itu mati-matian." Goda seorang pria yang sekarang tengah memeluk Shizune dari belakang membuat gadis itu mendadak blushing seketika. Yap, dia itu kekasih Shizune yang merupakan aktor terkenal,Genma Shiranui. Anko menatap genma acuh tak acuh, malas meladeni orang macam Genma yang kerjaannya mencampuri privasinya. Ia heran kenapa Shizune bisa tahan dengan pria bersenbon yang menyebalkan itu ya? hah! benar-benar selera yang buruk.

" lagi-lagi kau! Si bodoh bersenbon!" Ujar Anko sinis.

" Wah.. wah.. Anko sejak kapan kau menjadi sentimen begini?" Goda Genma yang terdengar dibuat-buat membuat anko mual karenanya. Shizune yang berada dalam rengkuhan pria itu hanya bisa membisu dengan wajah memerah. Si Shizune itu memang tipikal gadis yang gampang sekali tersipu bila digoda sedikit. Apalagi saat Genma dengan lancangnya menciumi lehernya tanpa ampun, gadis itu hanya diam tak menolak.

" Hei Genma! cari tempat yang benar kalau mau bersenang-senang!" Celetuk Asuma yang baru saja kembali dari toilet sembari menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Genma hanya melirik sekilas kemudian menyeringai membuat Anko yakin harus cepat-cepat mengambil kantong muntah. Hueeekkk!

" Huh, mungkin sebaiknya ku tunda dulu sampai nanti malam." Lanjut Genma dengan seringai yang bertambah lebar. Anko mulai sakit kepala mendengar percakapan teman-temannya yang mulai tak waras itu. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas sekedar berjalan-jalan santai di koridor menghirup udara segar untuk membersihkan otaknya dari percakapan 'kotor' tadi.

" Anko, kau mau ke toilet? Mau aku temani?" Tawar Kurenai yang baru saja selesai membaca novel yang -entah apa judulnya-.

" Aku mau jalan-jalan ke aula sekalian menemui Itachi. Kenapa? kau mau ikut?" Tawaran Anko itu langsung saja disambut gelengan pelan dari Kurenai.

" Tidak.. tidak.. aku tak mau jadi sarang nyamuk."

Anko hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan keluar menuju koridor sampai telinganya menangkap perbincangan seru dari salah seorang murid yang terkenal biang gosip, Karin. Yang termasuk salah satu fans berat Itachi yang terkenal dengan sifat genitnya. Faktanya si Karin itu selalu mencari masalah dengan Anko terlihat sekali gadis merah itu cemburu karena Itachi berpacaran dengan Anko saat ini. Bisa dibilang si Karin itu perusak hubungan orang. Benar-benar gadis tak tahu malu!

" Hei.. hei.. kau tahu tidak? katanya akan ada murid baru. Dan kudengar-dengar sih, Murid baru itu sangat tampan melebihi Itachi-senpai. Kyaaa! jadi penasaran!" teriak gadis penggosip yang bernama Karin itu dengan girangnya. Anko hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Karin tak mau ambil pusing dengan gosip tersebut.

'Dasar! si setan merah itu tak berubah juga dari dulu!' Gumam Anko pelan sambil melangkah melewati mereka, dan tanpa disadari gumaman kecil itu terdengar sampai telinga Karin.

" Heh! kau bilang apa tadi, Anko? Mau mencari gara-gara denganku!" Langsung saja Karin dengan suara TOA-nya mendamprat Anko disertai pelototan mata yang membuat Anko sedikit bergidik. Bukan! bukan karena Anko takut! tapi melihat Karin melotot, ia sama dengan halnya melihat kuntilanak mengamuk di hadapannya. Setan yang paling ditakutinya.

" hmmm... memangnya aku bicara denganmu?" Ujar Anko dengan santainya menanggapi dampratan Karin dengan tenang, tidak seperti gadis merah dihadapannya yang sudah meledak duluan.

" Tapi pandangan matamu tertuju ke arahku! Berhenti bersikap belagu begitu, kau membuatku muak saja!" Karin mendecih kesal melihat Anko hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi benar-benar membuatnya naik darah.

" Jadi kau merasa ya kalau dirimu itu 'Setan Merah'? nee, begitukah?" Mendengar ucapan Anko barusan benar-benar membuat Karin naik pitam dan dengan sekali sentakan gadis merah itu mendorong Anko dengan kasar. Kalau saja tak ada yang menangkap Anko saat ini, bisa dipastikan kepala Anko akan bocor karena terantuk pegangan besi di dinding. Mata Anko membulat melihat sepasang bola mata yang tengah menatapnya sekarang. Mata itu, dua bola mata dengan warna yang berbeda. Onyx hitam sekelam malam yang bersanding dengan merah obsidian mawar. Dua bola mata yang sangat dikenalnya.

" Ka-kau..."

" Lama tak berjumpa, Anko."

** _o0000x0000o_**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Tak tahu darimana saya yang silent reader ini tiba-tiba terhasut untuk membuat fic rated M yang abal ini. Untuk para readers tercinta sekali saya tegaskan, sana AUTHOR BARU di sini. jadi jangan heran jika ada beberapa kata yang kurang tepat penulisannya atau full miss-typo. Dan saya mengharapkan kritikan yang membangun, kalau anda ingin nge-FLAME, saya ikhlas asalkan bisa membuat karya saya menjadi lebih baik._**

**_ REPIU PLEASEE!_**


End file.
